Predictable 2 Transcript
A montage plays, where Trina is sadly walking home, set to One Last Breath by Creed. Trina is lying belly down on her bed and her phone rings. Trina: What's up? Trager: Trina, me, the guys and some of your friends are heading over to Miss Corbis' house to grieve, you in? Trina: I was going to binge on frozen tacos and wait for a light to appear, but I like your idea better. ACT I Trina is dropped off at Miss Corbis' house. She sticks her tongue out at the cab driver who took her there and she goes inside. Her friends and teachers are present. Trina: Huh, and I thought I'd get to see some new faces. Mike: Well given who we're dealing with, Corbis didn't seem to have a lot of friends, and since we're the only people she ever talked to, well... do the math. Allison: I'm just in it for the free food. Trager: Walsh, we're here to grieve, not scavenge for food. Allison: No dummy, I mean that one of the prime aspects of funeral preparation is a buffet. Cooper: I find it astounding that you could think about food, even though we have a dead body to find. Trina: Wait, find? You mean it hasn't been taken already? Trager: Ok, my information on Corbis' death might've come from word of mouth. Trina: You mean we're all here for possibly nothing!? Trager: Listen, Corbis hasn't been in for a week, she didn't call us and heck, she didn't even complain when a group of kids peed on her lawn. Ruben: Yeah, her door wasn't even open. Mina: Then how did you guys get in here? Ruben: Don't ask me. The camera pans to a gaping hole in one of the bedrooms. Ruben shuts the door with his foot. Mina: Now, how could we be sure Miss Corbis is actually dead? Mr. Pritchett: She never left her house (save for going to school and the store), so it's possible her body is somewhere in the house. Let's go. The gang searches. Mortimer: She's not in the guest room. Colleen: She's not in the kitchen. Mike: She's not in the basement! Joe: Surprisingly! Brian is looking under the couch. Trina: Yeah, sure, she's right under the couch. Brian: No, but I found a Mickey Mouse watch. Allison: She's not in the attic! She looks and finds jewelry. Allison: But I'll keep looking! Trina: Ok Trina, think, if I was an old hag, where would my dead, presently rotting corpse be? Trina sees the door to Corbis' bedroom. Trina: Bingo! She's in here guys. Cooper: Are you sure? Trina: Pretty sure. Dennis: Did you check inside? Trina reaches for the knob, but is unwilling to open the door. Trina: Mina, you're pretty good at opening doors why don't you do it. Mina: I-I can't! *grips her mouth, about to vomit* Dwight: Smh, don't be a crybaby. Dwight reaches for the door and bursts into tears. Colleen: You're all being pathetic. *reaches for the knob and walks away* Pathetic! Each and every one of you. Trager: Ok, we're in the lumpiest, most sour pickle right now. Corbis could potentially be dead and we're too scared to see for ourselves. Mina: Well how would feel about your last memory of someone you practically knew being so grim? Trager: Well you got me there. Maybe someone else should do the dirty work. Someone who has no idea who Miss Corbis is so the trauma won't be as nerve-wracking. The gang waits in silence. Trager: Huh, I figured someone would arrive by now. Trina: Let me handle this. *Trina uses her phone* Hey pop! Me and my friends are having a party at my teachers house and she wanted you to know if you could come. What do you mean you're working!? Ok, it turns out that the cable at the party's out and we need you here now. Ok see you in an hour. Allison: Wanna order some food while we wait? Morris' Cake and Spaghetti Shack has a 10 minute delivery deal. Mina: Do we even have a choice for now? ACT II Ward arrives. Trina: Hey dad. Ward: Hey pinky pie. So what's the emergency here? Trina: It's in.... that room, right over there. Why don't you go inside and check it out, I mean, you have the best judgement and all. Ward: Er... whatever you say. Ward heads toward the door. He stops when he sees something. Ward: Oh lord, that wiring looks like a major fire hazard. I better look at that before- Brian: Just go in and take out the body! All: YOU IDIOT!! Ward: Wait, did you guys kill someone? Trina: No, my teacher died and we're all too scared to check for ourselves. We wanted you to do it because you don't know her. Ward: Actually... I dated her in high school... Trina: So we're boned then? Ward: Pretty much.